


Sous les ailes d'un ange

by malurette



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Angel Sex, First Time, M/M, One Shot, Other, by proxy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:32:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukito est trop réservé et cela exaspère Yue, qui décide de prendre la choses en main pour décoincer leur situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sous les ailes d'un ange

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Sous les ailes d’un ange  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Card Captor Sakura  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Yue x Kinomoto Tōya ; Tōya/Yukito, mention de Tōya/Kaho et Yue/Clow passés  
>  **Genre :** _lemon_  
>  **Gradation :** R / M  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété des CLAMP, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** « Yue/Toya, vierge » pour l’Anonymous Multi-Fandom Kink Meme en Français  
>  **Note :** mais j’ai du mal à faire du Touya/Yue alors que Touya/Yukito est aussi canon que des CLAMP peuvent le faire, alors ça va se sentir  
>  **Continuité :** post série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~1000

Un battement d’ailes argentées enveloppe deux amoureux. Un instant plus tard, devant Tōya, se tient Yue.

« Ma forme d’emprunt est vraiment un empoté, » grommelle l’ange en guise d’explication à sa présence.  
« Ça ne t’autorise pas à dire du mal de lui, » rétorque Tōya. Il ne comptait pas être méchant, mais la brusque disparition de Yukito au beau milieu d’un câlin l’a déstabilisé.  
« C’est… quand même une partie de toi.  
\- Oui. » Et ça ne le met pas de bonne humeur.  
« Je partage ce qu’il ressent. Mais cela ne fonctionne que dans ce sens. Il « sait » que j’existe, mais n’a aucune conscience de moi, ne garde aucun souvenir de quand je reprends ma véritable apparence.  
\- Et – Tōya croise les bras sur sa poitrine pour se donner une contenance – quelle est la raison de ta visite inopinée ? Si tu _sais_ ce qu’il ressent, pourquoi nous interrompre, là, pile à ce moment-là ? »

Yue lâche un soupir d’énervement.  
« Yukito est trop timoré. Il a peur d’aller plus loin avec toi.  
\- _Et_ ?  
\- Et, même s’il ne conserve pas de souvenir de ses métamorphoses, nos corps ne font qu’un. Si je peux convaincre sa mémoire corporelle que tout se passera bien avec toi –Yue cherche ses mots- ça me facilitera la vie. Tu n’as pas idée de ce que c’est d’habiter un corps que tu ne contrôles pas. Je dois déjà endurer qu’il se goinfre sans alternative, s’il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire pour soulager une stupide angoisse existentielle complètement inutile, je le ferai. »

Mais il y a quelque chose de plus dans le regard de Yue. Il y a l’exaspération que lui procure cette situation, il prétend qu’il n’agit pas là par plaisir mais par devoir –il se donne l’air d’être royalement ennuyé, comme s’il avait mieux à faire mais pas le choix. Mais, derrière tout cela… pas besoin d’extra-lucidité pour le déchiffrer. Yue arbore une frustration qui lui est propre.

« He bien ? »  
Tōya recule, presque inconsciemment. L’aveu coûte à sa pudeur, mais il faut bien le faire. À contre-cœur, il bougonne :  
« C’est Yukito que j’aime. C’est à _lui_ que j’ai envie de faire l’amour. »  
Yue lui aussi retourne mentalement sa phrase :  
« Yukito est moi. » (Pas l’inverse. ‘Je suis Yukito’, ça, il ne pourra jamais le dire. D’autant que… c’est faux.)  
 _Je partage ce qu’il ressent…_ cela s’étend-il aux sentiments ?

« Tiens-tu à ce que ta première fois soit absolument avec lui ? –Yue fait la moue.- Clow ne s’embarrassait pas de tels scrupules, lui. »  
Oh. Donc, quoi que Yue ressente, c’est envers l’image de son créateur. Tōya ne sait pas si cela doit le tranquilliser, d’être utilisé autant qu’on lui demande d’utiliser.  
« Non. Cela n’a rien à voir avec… peu importe. C’est le fait que je _suis_ « avec lui ».  
\- Et que tu penses qu’être avec moi c’est le tromper ? »  
Tōya ne répond pas.

« Que tu es mignon, raille Yue. Vraiment différent de Clow… Tes scrupules t’honorent, murmure-t-il, presque gentiment. Peut-être, finalement… »  
Que ça soit dû à une dissemblance ou à un point commun avec le fameux Clow Leed, Tōya ne saura jamais. Ce dont il a la brusque certitude, c’est que, quelles que soient les justifications derrière lesquelles il se cache, Yue arbore bel et bien des sentiments pour lui.  
Cette pensée le soulève à l’intérieur. C’est flatteur. C’est aussi dérangeant, culpabilisant.  
Il sait depuis leur première rencontre à quel point cet être ressemble à Yukito, derrière sa façade froide. En-dedans… oui, admet-il. Ils sont bien la même personne.

Lentement mais sans trembler, il avance la main pour lui caresser la joue. Il n’hésite pas lui-même, il donne juste à Yue la possibilité de l’arrêter.  
« D’accord. »  
Yue hoche la tête. Sans un mot, il l’invite à passer au lit. Il le renverse sur le dos et le chevauche. Dans un poudroiement argenté, ses vêtements disparaissent. Puis il met en devoir d’ôter ceux de Tōya. Lequel, s’il pense qu’il est capable de le faire lui-même, se garde bien de protester à haute voix. Il lui montre juste qu’on va plus vite à deux.  
Pas de baisers entre eux. Seules leurs mains se lancent à la découverte l’un de l’autre, en gestes volontaires. L’anatomie, disons, minimale, de Yue surprend Tōya. Il s’efforce de ne pas le montrer.

L’ange rompt le silence pour demander, amusé :  
« Laisse de côté toutes les implications « romantiques » ou je ne sais quoi, c’est quand même ta première fois ? »  
Tōya grogne. « Oui.  
\- Même avec cette prêtresse ?  
\- Elle était mon professeur et je n’étais qu’un enfant. » Il n’aime pas avoir à se justifier.  
 _Mais ça ne m’a pas empêché de rêver à elle tant et plus, pense-t-il encore.  
Personne d’autre depuis, non plus, avant Yuki._  
Mais vierge ne veut pas dire totalement inexpérimenté, ni dépourvu d’initiative.

Tōya découvre le corps de Yue et comment le manier. Yue le guide par gestes. Tōya se fie à ses soupirs.  
Si l’ange ne gémit pas, comprend-il au bout d’un moment, ça n’est pas qu’il s’y prend mal, c’est juste une question de dignité un peu mal placée. S’il refuse de commenter, en un bien ou en mal, sa progression, là en revanche Tōya ne sait comment l’interpréter : pudeur extrême qui l’empêche de prononcer les mots touchant à « la chose », ou simple ignorance desdits mots ?

Alors qu’il s’apprête à se glisser en lui, il se demande fugitivement, si c’est la première fois pour lui aussi. Si son amour évident pour Clow Leed a eu un support charnel ou s’il est resté pur esprit.  
Cela, il n’arrive absolument pas à le lire. Et après tout, décide-t-il en se perdant dans un tourbillon de sensations, ça ne le regarde pas. Son passé n’appartient qu’à Yue, il n’a pas à tenter de s’immiscer dans son histoire personnelle. Cela ne changera rien à son histoire à lui avec Yukito.


End file.
